Ethereal
by xLollitaa
Summary: I do not inflict misery on humans to hurt them. It is merely because I love humans. And to see them in all different forms, happy, sad, or dead. It is so amusing. I just simply love humans. Love, love, love humans.


**Ethereal**

_Humans. _

Oh how I love _humans. _And it's not even as if I were saying that I love humans as an excuse for why I inflict such pain on their ethereal souls. I'm saying that because I deeply love humans. Love, love, love, love, love humans.

I love the faces of humans. Not literally faces, though, not everyone has beautiful features. But more like _reactions _of humans. Physical features don't matter. What I love is when lips stretch into smiles or when eyes start to pour out tears. That's what makes the human face so interesting. I want to see humans with all different kinds of expressions.

Life wouldn't be fun with the same face on, right? With the same posture, with the same movement, with the same kind of built bodies, right?

How humans think and how humans act during situations – some humans illustrate remarkable intelligence while others look completely pitiful. These reactions can be seen anywhere. In this world emotionless people walk by and yet you can still see those ones that are most definitely feeling _anything _but nothing.

High school was the time when I could change my viewpoint of life. At one point, everyone is like everyone else; there is no difference in how we think. In this time I was able to reshape my mind where I could think in such a way the majority could not. High school was the time I began to understand my love for humans. High school was a time where I changed and began to understand everything.

I understood so much that I began seeking for more, wanting to know more about anything. But why should I have knowledge on things that people already know? Why waste time on things such as anatomy or physics? It's already been found out about, it's already been studied and yet humans still study it today in hopes of finding something new. How boring. All the fundamentals are there and yet people still waste their time trying to dig in more.

I began to realise how much I want to know about something that no one knows about. Humans.

Humans are the most interesting creatures, they are the brightest creatures and they surround the world. Humans think they know one another, humans think they understand each other so well – but truly they do not. They do not see what I see. They do not test others to get even _close _to see what I see. They overlook the things that are right in front of their faces. And if that is to happen, how are they even capable of looking for what is cannot be seen by the eye?

I see humans in a whole different way, in a realistic way – in all a human's different shapes and different forms. A commonly used form of a human, or: the most common tactic to get to someone is lying.

_Lying_.

People opening up to others because they think that the other is actually trustworthy or are very similar (if not, _same_) as them. But they never stop to think if the other one is lying.

Lying gets me, personally, somewhere. Not that the information I sell to people are false, but rather the way I get to people. Maybe 'lying' is too strong of a word – perhaps 'teaching.' Teaching them how they are wrong and how they are truly thinking.

Fucking. This is what I call real fucking.

Fucking, not as in rape or sex. The real meaning of fucking is to manipulate, to humiliate and to mentally destroy people. That's real fucking. Nothing else can come close to this kind of fucking. Nothing's more entertaining or pleasurable to fuck someone like this. It's like having power. What is power, you may ask? Power is not physical strength, it is the ability to stomp on, to break and reshape people's minds to however the way you want to mold it. That is the definition of power.

But perhaps there is no definition of anything, really, what is the definition of life? The definition of life is different to every person. One may live one way and the other will live another way, therefore there are two completely different meanings. Someone may say that there is no meaning to life and it is undefined. That 'undefined' definition is a way of trying to be mutual and equal to all. How pathetic – in fact, there is nothing that is 'equal' in this world.

There is only one definition – to the word life, to the word power, to the word _humanity_. There will be all different variety of answers to choose from if you ask every single citizen of the world. But when picking which definition is the closets, you want to realise there is no definition. That is where you are wrong. You see, one man's reality is one man's fantasy. Meaning that there are countless amounts of fantasies out there.

There is, sadly, only one reality, therefore there is only one definition. The definition itself is unknown to the human race (or any race, really) but we just cannot find it. Perhaps we never will. But just because we don't have it does not mean it is not there. There is a definition to everything! Which is why it's so fun to see when humans try to argue over silly things.

People are my playthings. They're fun, they're all different so I can never get tired of them, and they are surrounding me - so it's like they are free! They're all under me. No human has the ability to be above me and use me. It's more like I am the only one that is able to use them.

I walk down the streets noticing that more people are indoors rather than out. I realise it's merely because humans are scared. Scared of the outside world, where they have never been. They've always tried to stay inside, in their own mind and thinking that they are safe. Humans fear the unknown, don't they?

So why is it that they don't go outside and find knowledge? If they fear the unknown so much, they should just go and make the unknown known and not fear.

But the only thing that all humans seem to fear is death.

People believe that death ends pain. They believe that in afterlife, their pains and sufferings are gone. But really in death, your existence itself is gone. And that afterlife you dreamed of is not there. In death I believe you go nowhere and you are sleeping for eternity while your body rots and crumbles. But no one knows, that why it is so scary to them.

Some tell me to experience death myself if I was so sure of my conclusion. But yet, if I were to die, I would not exist to understand what was going on. That is where people are wrong as well. The human race is so interesting. The way how some of them are so thick headed and want prove to others who their reasoning is correct. The way how some keep to themselves and never say a thing. The way every single human on this planet is so ethereal!

They are so fallible, so fragile, and so pitiful. It's entertaining to watch them come and go and vanish like they were never there before. And when they _die _they're _gone_. And soon, their existence was truly meaningless. How cruel.

I do not inflict misery on humans to hurt them. It is merely because I love humans. And to see them in all different forms, happy, sad, or dead. It is so amusing. I just simply love humans. Love, love, love humans.

* * *

><p><strong>xLollitaa: <strong>My short monologue of how I think [my precious] Izaya Orihara thinks. (Shrugs) It's just a thought. You see… I really just want to understand his character _so badly_. Anyway, it's just an experiment. And I added a little bit of headcannons in there too… Eheheh. Favourite, review – I don't know. This was my first piece about Durarara and I still haven't finished the anime so yeah…

Um. Is it anything like Izaya at all?


End file.
